Ed
= Edwin (better known as Ed or Edward) is the workhorse of the group. He is known to laugh a lot, and he is happy most of the time. His mind is a subculture grab bag full of comics and monster movies, which he often confuses with reality. , Much like the other characters in the show, he possesses superhuman strength, though this is a part of his biology, while the other characters can only utilize it when they are angry. Though Ed often follows along with Eddy's plans regardless of how evil they are, this seems to mainly be due to his stupidity; Ed does seem to have his own morals, and, unlike Eddy, will not choose jawbreakers or anything else over his friends. = At first glance Ed seems just your average slow-witted, one-thought-at-a-time, annoying tag-along buddy type. But take another look. He does need the occasional reminder of just what soap and water are for; his sheer clumsiness leaves a lot to be desired (not to mention people weeping in his wake) and he has the attention span of an orange peel but under it all you'll find Ed has a heart of solid gold. Despite Sarah's blackmailing and tantrums, Ed really does care for his stroppy little sibling and he gets genuinely upset if anything comes between him and his brotherly duties, even his best pals Edd and Eddy. Nonetheless Ed will go to extraordinary lengths to try and please his buddies, even using his mom's kitchen appliances if it will ensure the success of a scam! He's even willing to trust Eddy to completely re-model his scruff bag image - turning him from the most appealing object to the neighborhood flies for miles around into a slick n snappy ultra-cool dude good enough to fool Nazz & even win Kevin's respect. It comes as no surprise however to find that under the new slick surface the old Ed is just waiting to burst forth again. It's just a question of time. Ed also has a strange knack of saying just the right thing at an opportune moment - usually quite unintentionally and just as likely to turn a bad situation into a winner as vice-versa; but on the other hand he's more likely to spout complete nonsense "I wish I had 4 stomachs" or even the odd occasional Pig Latin! Ed's also inventive although not in Edd's logical way - artistic Ed loves building models, cooking up weird new fads, role-playing his favorite monsters and forging parental sticky notes! ED & THOSE MOVIES As we know, "big" Ed is partial to the finer things in life - in particular he has a passion for the kind of strange and tacky B-movies that are only ever shown on cable at 3am or on weekend afternoons when it's raining outside and your old maiden Auntie is coming for tea. You know the movies we're talking about - the kind that no matter how convincing that "look I'm old enough to shave" style moustache is that you've drawn on your upper lip with your big sister's eyebrow pencil, the rotten spoilsport at the theatre box office still won't let you in to see it! In homage to all these glorious cinematic feasts Ed's basement bedroom walls (the only part of his room not strewn with toys, models and leftover food) are plastered with posters - "Space Clam", "Gore-Fest," "Liver & Onions" & "It Came from France" - while his head is a veritable archive stuffed with references to many others. Ed's conversation is liberally peppered with references to and from his favourite movies and they have a habit of encroaching upon his everyday activities with Edd n Eddy when the slightest thing can jog his memory and spark off a memory from "I was a Teenage Appetizer from the Planet Sushi" or "Space Leech IV" which Ed is convinced is relevant to what the Eds are going through right now! Big Ed's rather prone to letting these monster movies take him over, any excuse to be a brainless Cyclops or be preyed upon by robot bounty hunters is enough to keep him happy for hours! And of course he also likes comic books that ooze action - Slug-U-la magazine is his favourite, although No Body Man, Evil Tim, Zorba, Brain Eater, and Marlene of the Deep have all found their way into his collection as well. Ed's vast stores of sci-fi arcana have boosted him into the limelight on a number of occasions. In "Dawn of the Eds", he lead the gang as he and his buddies acted out the movie, "Robot Rebel Ranch". His Evil Tim comic provides a rather iffy blueprint for a "truly unique" scam in "It Came from Outer Ed". And who could forget "The Day the Ed Stood Still," when for one brief shining moment Ed's inner monster is set loose to wreak havoc on an unsuspecting cul-de-sac - careful with those Chunky Puffs, Ed, and just remember: it's all fun and games until someone gets suspended from a wall! ED & BUTTERED TOAST Along with his movies, Ed is also motivated by food and in large quantities please. Any food will do, he's not fussy, and in a pinch less conventional items work just as well - a camcorder, a brick, a jujube-covered log, and even his mattress have all found their way into his belly at one time or another and you get the feeling that no matter how many "little talks" Double D has with him about the dangers of overtaxing his digestive system he'll never change his grazing ways. His favourite food that he never says "no" to, is gravy. According to Ed philosophy everything from the meaning of life to the origins of the universe amount to gravy and even being plastered with gallons of anti-itch cold cream is enough to keep him happily burbling his "ahhh gravy!" mantra. But just what is it with the gravy? Why does he need an entire tub of the stuff fermenting in his bathroom? Sure, it comes in handy when you've got a meddlesome superhero to dispose of but that's hardly an Ed-approved use so just what DOES he do with it? Is it merely a handy source of sustenance, a quick way to fuel up for those late-night sleepwalks across the cul-de-sac? Does he actually bathe in it, and could that be the secret to that eye-wateringly pungent scent and distinctive yellow hue? Or could the Tub of Gravy be evidence of a more sinister side to our seemingly-innocent burrhead – could Ed be breeding his very own army of gravy-born zombies, ready to rise up out of their lumpy brown spawning ground to conquer all of Peach Creek in the name of Ed, Bringer of Bacon? Scoff if you must, but bear in mind we still don't even know just what he was testing with that "freezer experiment" of his – mighty suspicious if you ask me! In the absence of gravy then of course there is always that faithful standby Buttered Toast, which he is more than just a little partial to for he seems to think about it almost as much as gravy! Ed's dreams come true when he IS buttered toast in 'O-Ed Eleven' – being his favourite toasty treat seems almost as much fun as being a monster, and Ed plays either role with equal aplomb and not just a little bit of ruckus-raising. Oh and don't forget Ed likes a nice big cake too - with or without hidden tarantulas, or should I say, hammers! ED & CHICKENS Everybody loves somebody - or in Ed's case something and that particular thing is CHICKENS! They're soft and fluffy and they don't get mad like Eddy does when you pick them up and run with them. Ed's chicken-frenzy kicked off in the show's first season and it's now well and truly established – hardly a day goes by when Ed doesn't hug a chicken, dive straight into a chicken stampede, or even give them snorkeling lessons to help them be the best chickens they can be – bless their little giblets! Such is Ed's desire for his own feathered fowl that he's even prepared to smuggle them out of Rolf's yard up his coat or in his mouth, good gracious Ed, give it some air! BAD FOR ED! So now we've seen some of the things Ed likes best but even for the jolliest of Ed-boys it can't be buttered toast and big fat hens all the time, can it? The thought of marrow-sucking aliens only excites him, and even the occasional Kanker footsie onslaught can't phase the big guy, but there are some things even he can't face without breaking out in a cold sweat. Just ask Sarah, child of the netherworld and certainly #1 on Ed's list of people who can cast him down from his happy place faster than you can say "I'm telling MOM!" But Sarah's not the only one on that list for Ed's subconscious is a scary place indeed and at the drop of a paddle-ball even harmless little Jonny can become an object of indescribable terror – just keep telling yourself it's only a dream! Wigs have been known to throw him right off his game as well, much to Eddy's detriment, and woe to Double D or anyone else who dares to bring him into contact with the fluffy green stalky awfulness that is broccoli – and do we even need to mention SOAP? Let's just dispense with that disgusting detergent of the deep and move on before anybody gets hurt, shall we? All credit goes to Edtropolis.com http:// Funny things about Ed There are lots of funny little things about Ed that endear him to his fans - here are just a few … WHERE DID THAT HAIR COME FROM? As we all know big Ed has a short bristly buzz-cut topknot - which is why Eddy calls him "burrhead" - so just where did he get all that luxuriant growth that Double D centre-parted to make the cool Ed in "Over Your Ed" or to make a more respectable and upstanding employee in "Will Work for Ed" Did Ed eat his crusts n veggies to make his hair grow faster for those episodes, or was it there all along, perhaps growing inwards towards his brain or even tucked safely away behind the protective barrier of one gynormous monobrow? And speaking of which... ED HAS ONLY ONE EYEBROW! In the best cartoon tradition Ed's eyebrows - like Eddy's - are not always attached to his head especially when surprised or when ripped off by a paranoid and suspicious Eddy - but hang about, did I say 'eyebrows' as in plural? Oops, Ed just has that one single eyebrow, which comes in handier than you might expect – Eddy uses it as a convenient handle by which to tote his lumpy pal around the cul-de-sac, Ed can walk on it in a pinch, and of course he needs it to make those funny faces! Perhaps the occasional trim is in order from to keep it from spreading all over his body, but on the whole having just one eyebrow is good for Ed indeed. It's even the source of one of Eddy's favourite nicknames for his pal -"Monobrow," of course, but hey, wait a minute, Rolf only has one eyebrow too - freaky stuff - bet Eddy wouldn't dare call Rolf names! ED IS IMPERVIOUS TO PAIN! Okay yes he's a cartoon character but all the same he's unusually resilient compared to the other Eds. Ed gets himself thrown out of the tree house countless times, squashed flat by a runaway steamroller, sent into orbit, smashed through fences and mauled by the Kankers to name just a few of the fates that befall him. Eddy & Double D weep & wail whereas Ed just thinks it's funny! Tough guy huh? ED, MASTER OF REALITY! Even within the relaxed natural laws that govern the cartoon world Ed seems to have carved out his own little niche where he alone decides just what can happen, like it or not. Eddy may be constantly battling reality in his never-ending struggle to improve his financial and social status, and Double D might do his best to scrupulously uphold the rules and live within the established boundaries of the cartoon universe, but Ed is more than happy to coexist alongside reality and to take those "rules" as mere recommendations when the mood suits him. Thus Double D suddenly has a rewind button when Ed thinks he just might have actually said something important for a change, and Eddy makes a fine helicopter indeed when there are rogue balloons on the loose – perhaps being utterly oblivious to the way things ought to work is what gives Ed that free license to make it up as he goes along? ED IS SOMETIMES INTELLIGENT! And we don't just mean with the assistance of any supernatural boomerjiggers, either! Yes okay so it doesn't happen very often but Ed doesn't always play the role of the 'lump with 2 brain cells' - although it has to be said that's probably his forte! S2's 'High Heeled Ed' saw a rare flash of a short-lived intelligent Ed and S4's 'Thick as an Ed' has him holding his own against Double D's demand that he purge himself of his pungent good luck charms – he may not have his brainy little pal's knack for rapid-firing those alliterative zingers but he knows what gets Edd's goat and he's not afraid to use it if it means he gets to keep his coat of cantankerous Camembert! And despite what Eddy may think Ed's head is not just one big vacant space – maybe it's not filled with the kind of information that could help Eddy's scams but you can't deny it takes a special type of brain to house all those monster movie references and the most detailed catalog of toys this side of Hamleys – from 1/32 scale orbital planet retractor #2 model rockets, to anti-gravity despeckelizers capable of repixeling any lock's hot and cold tumblers. Don't forget that Ed once built a giant working elevator to the moon, if it's cool and obscure it's probably up there in Ed's head somewhere. At the end of the day though Ed's at his most natural being himself, the laid back and dumbed-down but now and then shedding that little beam of light that turns the plot around, maybe he's just kidding us and really has an IQ of 180! ED IS AN ARTIST! Eddy may be the idea man of the outfit and Double D's got that brainiac slot all locked up, but when the Eds need something of a more artistic nature – from hand-drawn portraits to a good snake tattoo, a box of 100% curse-free Ed-flakes or even some expertly-forged sticky notes, it's the Great Lumpy One they turn to! And his baby sister is no slouch, either, if the hand-drawn Eddy animation in her diary is any indication – maybe it runs in the family! Ed's cultural "gifts" sometimes extend beyond the realm of visual arts, too – he proves he's got the soul of a dancer, albeit an Old World dancer, with his masterful participation in Rolf's That's My Horse dance – and who else but Chef Ed could man the kitchen at Ponce de la Ed? Well...okay, maybe he should stick with the visual arts after all. Do we have a budding comic book artist in our midst, or perhaps even the next Rembrant, da Vinci, or – dare we say it – even Antonucci? Only time will tell! ED IS THE PERFECT ACCOMPLICE! Ed may be as sweet-natured as they come but that doesn't mean he can't enjoy a good joke now and then, even at the expense of his best pals Eddy and Double D. Trusting Double D doesn't stand a chance against Ed's letter-perfect sticky note forgeries or, well, not-quite-so-perfect doctor impersonation when Eddy recruits him in his latest ploy to pull the sock over their gullible buddy's eyes, but Ed's just as happy to lend Double D some much-needed brawn when it's payback time for Eddy after an afternoon of wedgies or when their loudmouthed little pal proves too stubborn to hop in the tub or cough up a certain ticking time-bomb of a diary. It's all in good fun, though, and no matter how many low-down tricks Ed helps his pals play on each other you just know he'll be there with a helping hand and asphyxiating bear hug any time Edd or Eddy truly needs one (or even when they don't!) ED SLEEPWALKS! It seemed like a one-time occurrence when Ed consumed all the food within a five-block radius of his house in S1, but by S4 he's still at it and his nocturnal meanderings cause trouble not just for himself and his pals but for all of Peach Creek when he unknowingly walks off with a certain ship inna bottle that just so happens to belong to the Kankers. Maybe a few sessions with Double D and his hypnotizing wheel could cure the big guy of his odd ways before he brings about still more dire destruction to the once-peaceful cul-de-sac – come to think of it, maybe Eddy could convince the others to pitch in a buck or two towards finding a cure, there's BOUND to be a cash cow in there somewhere! ED HAS ALLERGIES! Dandelions, bunnies, and even eels can send the big guy into mild allergic reaction – excuse me, did we say mild? No mere hives or sniffy nose would EVER do for someone like Ed, oh no - when he has an allergy you KNOW it! When faced with an allergen Ed's far more likely to sneeze his pals right through locked doors, to blow up to blimp-like proportions, or even to mutate into an itchy-scaled fish-boy much to Edd and Eddy's extreme horror! So is Ed a medical marvel or just a poster child for the importance of early allergy testing? Maybe a little of both – let's just hope he never develops an allergy to dirt or chickens! ED & MAY KANKER?! In line with the other 2 Eds, Ed himself is likely to run a mile at the nearest whiff of Kanker sister, especially May who thinks they're a match made in heaven. But contrary to the other two, Ed has shown that there is a possible ray of romantic light there, and it must be said that maybe this couple of lovebirds could be good together, after all Ed wasn't very disturbed after the 'Avast Ye Eds' kissing scene, oh no - he was laughing - and the 'footsies' scene in S2 only drew a laughing 'clammy' from him. Well, well, well. Oh and apparently Ed and May have things in common too - smelly feet and BIG appetites! On the other hand Ed was certainly less than enraptured with May's loving attention in S4's 'Ed Overboard,' but who can blame him – hanging upside-down from a tree while your paramour draws all over you probably doesn't make for the most romantic of dates in anybody's book! So will they ever be together? Perhaps, perhaps not but certainly yes in fan pictures and artwork, in the show only time will tell. http:// Lifestyle Ed is by far the most physically repulsive character on the show. Much to the dismay of germaphobic Edd, he has poor personal hygiene, even to the point of being terrified of soap. He loves buttered toast, gravy, pudding skin and animals, especially chickens. And on an added note his favorite food is gravy with buttered toast. His room is in the basement and it seems like he never cleans it. He has very poor grades and is Eddy's 'guinea pig'. He also seems to hate vegetables, especially broccoli, and runs away from it. http:// Powers Ed has been shown to demonstrate super powers throughout the series. This usually manifest themselves in one shot episodes or they appear in many episodes. How he is capable of doing these is never explained but the intelligent Double D has tried to figure it out. A list of them includes: *'Super Strength': Seen throughout the series, Ed has incredible strength. He has the power to lift even a house with little effort at a young age and managed to lift the Kankers trailer; whack the playground equipment clean off; drag the entire chimney through his house and slice through a house support beam. *'Extreme Speed' When Ed needs to get things he often does them so quickly that he is gone for only seconds. This is occasionally seen in the series; like the time Edd had sleep exhaustion. *'Invulnerability': Seen throughout the series, Ed seems to be impervious to pain. He has done many things in the series which could be considered fatal to the average child his age but somehow, Ed always remains unharmed. *'Flight': Seen only once in awhile, Ed has the ability to fly and make others fly through strange ways. Seen in I Am Curious Ed. *'Cloning': Ed was once seen carrying a long construction beam, only to have an exact clone help him carry it at the other end. Seen in They Call Him Mr. Ed *'Eating Invulnerability': Ed can eat large quantities of food and inedible objects without having to go to the hospital. Seen In A Glass of Warm Ed *'High-Jump Ability': Ed was shown to jump incredibly high in the episode "They Call Him Mr. Ed", but then he ended up crashing into the ground. *'Walking up walls': In the episode They Call Him Mr. Ed, Ed is seen running up a wall, literally, carrying loads of construction equipment. *'Defying gravity': After running off a cliff, Ed unknowingly floated in mid air for a few seconds until Edd mentioned that was improbable, he believed he could jump it but was pulled back by Edd and Eddy. *'Underwater Breathing': While trying to retrieve a jawbreaker in the creek, he was able to completely sit down on the river bottom without floating up and talking underwater with complete sound coming through and not running out of air and drowning. *'Monster Transformation?': Ed can turn into a giant monster, but it's most likely that the mask transformed him in The Day the Ed Stood Still *'Virtual Reality Access': Ed can enter a television show and become a new cartoon character (despite the fact he already really is a cartoon character in real life) , and even can be unseen onscreen Category:Ed Edd n Eddy Category:Drawn Together meets Ed Edd n Eddy